Katarina
by Hachiiko
Summary: Le Katarina, un bar somme toute commun, à une chose près, il est le repère d'un des gangs de mafieux les plus dangereux de Londres; les Phantom. Entre éclats de voix et éclats de verre, suivez le noir chemin qu'empruntent ces hommes tous plus
1. Introduction au crime

**Auteur:**Hachii

**Titre:** Katarina

**Genre**: Yaoi/romance

**Raiting**: T

**Pairing**: Y'en a pas vraiment. Enfin si, LauxCiel tout du moins...y'aura sûrement du Grelliam, du SebastianxClaude, ClaudexAlois...Mais pas de SebastianxCiel je pense... désolée pour les fans.(enfin je dis ça mais y'en aura peut être...je me connais à force u_u)

**Disclamer**:... ça va m'arracher la g***le de dire que tous ces personnages ne sont pas à moi... alors je le dis pas mais vous le savez donc ça suffit u_u

**Résumé**: Le Katarina, un bar somme toute commun, à une chose près, il est le repère d'un des gangs de mafieux les plus dangereux de Londres; les Phantom. Entre éclats de voix et éclats de verre, suivez le noir chemin qu'empruntent ces hommes tous plus salis les uns que les autres.

**Mot de l'auteu**r: Voilà donc ma fameuse *hum hum... oui si on veut* nouvelle fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Celle ci ne sort pas d'un de mes rêves mais d'un de mes cours d'Histoire pendant lesquels je m'amuuuuuse comme une folle... * à tel point que j'écris des fics, c'est pour dire *  
Voilà, enjoy~

**Présentation des personnages:**

Undertaker: Armurier  
Surnommé « Undertaker » pour son apparence sombre et son passé de tueur, il est discret et de très bon conseil. Il est le fournisseur d'armes du gang et il s'y connait très bien en la matière.

Sebastian Michaelis: Bras droit  
C'est l'un des deux bras droits du boss. Il est plutôt joueur et souvent sarcastique. Sa belle gueule lui permet d'obtenir presque tout ce qu'il veut. Il est surnommé «Doc» par les autres à cause de son arme favorite; le scalpel.

Claude Faustus: Bras droit  
C'est l'autre bras droit du boss. Très calme, un peu trop même, il a un côté effrayant et personne n'ose l'approcher de trop près à part Undertaker et Sebastian qui le surnomment « Gabriel » car justement, il n'a rien d'un ange.

William : Chef d'esquade  
Généralement appelé « Will » il est antisocial et préfère travailler seul le plus possible.  
Personne ne sait pourquoi mais la seule personne avec qui il peut travailler un peu est Grell, qui pourtant est son opposé.  
Il est froid et très travailleur.

Grell Sutcliff: Lieutenant  
Grell est le second de Will. Il est excentrique, passionné et adore aller flâner à droite à gauche. Mais ce qu'il aime par dessus tout c'est William qu'il adore taquiner.  
Malgré son allure efféminée, il « travaille » à la scie circulaire.

Ciel Phantomhive: Inconnu  
Ciel est un personnage assez mystérieux. On ne sait presque rien de lui si ce n'est qu'il est orphelin et que le boss l'a recueillit. Il ne trempe pas dans les bain de sang du gang, il est juste, à ce que pense les membres du gang, l'amant du boss.

Alois Trancy: Serveur/Barman  
Gamin, capricieux, mesquin, Alois est la personne la plus invivable du gang. Il semble apprécier tout le monde, mais Claude est le seul qu'il aime sincèrement car il n'y a que lui qui arrive à voir ce qu'il cache en lui. Il est très jaloux de Ciel car il ne reçoit pas autant d'attention que lui, malgré tout ces efforts pour se faire remarquer.

Lau: Boss  
On le voit très peu car il est toujours enfermé dans sa pièce privée et envoi toujours Ciel donner les ordres aux membres. Il ne se déplace qu'en cas d'urgence ou quand ça lui prend.  
Il est un peu tête en l'air et casse souvent des choses mais quand il est sérieux il vaut mieux ne pas le contrarier.

.

.

**Introduction au crime**

-Non, non, pitié! Je rendrai l'argent! C'est promis! Pitié, laissez moi encore un peu de temps!

-... Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-A ton avis?

La personne qui venait de parler attrapa un pan de sa veste, découvrit une arme, pointa la personne qui suppliait à terre et pressa la détente. Une balle logée entre ses deux yeux exorbités, le corps s'écroula pour de bon et ne bougeât plus.

-Bon allez, on y va.

-Ce que tu peux être froid.

-...

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'entrepôt désaffecté qui leur avait servit de rendez-vous pour monter dans une voiture aussi noire que la nuit qui l'enveloppait.

-C'était évident qu'il n'aurait pas l'argent quand même...

-Comme à chaque fois... je comprends pas pourquoi on continue à donner de l'argent à des gars comme lui.

-Bah, comme ça on s'amuse un peu.

Il y eut un silence.

-Et après c'est moi qui suis froid?

-Héhé...

La voiture roula une bonne quinzaine de minutes puis se stoppa devant une bâtisse. Ils descendirent et le tireur fit coulisser la porte qui laissa échapper une délicieuse coulée d'odeur à la fois douces et alléchantes.

Ils entrèrent, saluèrent un homme qui passait puis allèrent s'installer au bar, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentraient de mission.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de blé s'avança vers eux et déposa deux verres plein d'un liquide ambré.

-Déjà? Vous avez fait vite cette fois-ci.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des misérables incapables.

-Ohlala, ce que tu peux être froid!

-Ah tu vois! Je ne suis pas le seul à le dire. Tu sais quoi? Ton surnom devrait être «Iceberg»!

Ledit Iceberg avala son verre d'une traite puis se leva.

-L'actuel me va très bien.

Il partit en direction d'un couloir où il disparût.

-Et bah dis donc, il est bien morne ce soir. Tu l'as énervé Doc?

-Non... il s'ennuie juste.

-Oh...

-Bon allez, je pense que tu peux fermer, il est tard. Plus personne ne viendra.

-Ok! Bonne nuit Doc!

-Bonne nuit Alois.

Le Doc se leva à son tour après avoir avalé l'alcool et emprunta le même couloir.

Il arriva face à une porte qu'il ouvrit et entra dans l'espace embué. Il quitta ses vêtements et se glissa dans l'eau trop chaude du bain.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il arrivera bien quelque chose de drôle à un moment ou à un autre.

-Je sais bien.

Il était là, au milieu des eaux fumantes, lui tournant le dos pour regarder par la grade fenêtre qui s'étalait contre le mur.

Le nouvel arrivant s'avança vers lui et admira son dos. Contre la peau lisse se dessinait des traits à l'encre noire, formant des ailes qui prenait gracieusement toute la place. Il apposa son index sur la base d'un aile et en refit tout le contour.

-Gabriel...

.

.

Voilà! Alors, que pensez vous de cette nouvelle fic? Bon d'accord ce n'est que l'intro et elle ne dit pas grand chose mais bon... je voudrai juste dire qu'à la base... Claude et Sebastian ne devait pas être si proche dès le départ u_u mais bon, comme d'hab c'est partit en live XD

J'espère que vous attendrez la suite avec impatience

Bises

Hachii


	2. La jalousie n'est pas un crime

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à toutes!**

**Me revoilà donc avec la suite! je suis désolée d'avoir mit tant de temps, mais bon, quand ça vient pas, ça vient pas hein ^^'**

**Donc cette fic sera faite de plusieurs petits chapitres singuliers, sans grands points communs donc.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Katarina: La jalousie n'est pas un crime.**

**C'est lui qui m'a trouvé et m'a vu grandir. C'est à lui que je dois d'être encore en vie, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je suis la personne la plus importante pour lui, il me l'a dit, il ne ment pas, jamais. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ne me traite-t-il pas comme tel, bon sang? **

**Alois Trancy **

_Il est 23h passées quand je sors de la grande salle où se trouve le bar. J'ai bien besoin d'un bain. Passer toute une journée à se tenir debout derrière un comptoir, c'est une torture pour les jambes. Le sourire au lèvres malgré la fatigue, je me dirige vers les bains, déboutonnant déjà mon gilet que je pose nonchalamment dans une des panières près des produits de bains. Et je les vois. Ces deux paires de jeans noirs, ces deux chemises et ces deux vestes presque identiques._

-Oh... je vois.

_Ils sont là tous les deux. Décidément ils ne se lâchent jamais. J'entrouvre la porte, laissant mon visage se faire englober par la fumée. Il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de les apercevoir. En plein centre du bassin, baignant dans l'unique lumière de la lune, Sebastian caresse doucement son dos du bout des doigts. Tout doucement. Si doucement. La tête rejetée sur son épaule, ses cheveux humides coulants, Claude semble apprécier le moment. Et je ne peux me retenir._

-Je suis jaloux.

_Ma voix ne les fait même pas sursauter, ils se retournent juste alors que j'entre dans l'eau. Claude dépasse son collègue et s'avance vers moi._

-Jaloux de quoi?

-De votre proximité.

-Allons-bon.

_Maintenant en face de moi, Claude me toise de son regard doré._

-Nous sommes-proches pourtant.

-Pas comme vous l'êtes.

_Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il comprennent que je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre plus, sinon je ne pourrai pas me contrôler._

_Je détourne le regard, feignant de vouloir me laver. Je sais que je réagis de façon incompréhensive, mais c'est comme ça. Je comprends qu'ils soient proches, mais tout de même, je suis dans sa vie depuis bien plus longtemps que Sebastian. Pourquoi est-ce que moi je n'ai pas le droit de le cajoler ainsi?_

_Je sens l'eau remuer. Bientôt, Je peux voir le corps nu et dégoulinant du Doc me passer à côté._

-Je pense que je vais vous laisser. On se voit demain, bonne nuit.

_Les yeux de Claude suivent le mouvement de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit invisible, puis son attention se retourne vers moi. Enfin._

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cirque, Alois?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

_Je verse du gel dans le creux de ma paume et commence à frotter mon bras alors que je l'entends soupirer._

-Alois, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas tout garder pour toi.

-Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien.

_Nouveau soupir. Il s'approche encore de moi jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres._

-Ne me mens pas, tu ne sais pas le faire.

_Il a raison. C'est pourquoi je réduis la distance entre nous en me collant tout contre lui._

-C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu te désintéresses de plus en plus de moi.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Tu passes bien plus de temps avec Sebastian qu'avec moi, tu est proche avec lui, vous discutez beaucoup, vous...

-Mais je passe beaucoup de temps avec toi, je discute avec toi, et ne sommes nous pas proches?

-...

-Alois, ma relation avec Sebastian n'est absolument pas la même que celle que j'entretiens avec toi.

-C'est bien ce que je suis en train de dire.

_Soupirant, Claude referma ses grands bras autour de mon petit corps._

-Tu sais bien que tu te trompes. Tu me fais simplement une crise de jalousie.

-... je n'ai pas nié être jaloux. Je veux juste que tu me montres que tu m'aimes. Claude, tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas?

_Bien plus grand que moi, Claude s'agenouilla dans l'eau chaude pour se retrouver au même niveau que moi._

-Si je t'aime? Tu crois vraiment que je me serai occupé de toi si je ne t'aimais pas un tant soi peu?

-Ça ne veut rien dire, certains parents s'occupent de leurs enfants mais ne les aiment pas.

-Oui mais moi, j'ai choisis de te recueillir. Quand je t'ai trouvé dans ce vieux carton pourri par l'eau, j'aurai pu te laisser mourir là sans gêne. Mais je t'ai prit avec moi et t'ai élevé. Alois, tu es comme mon fils.

_Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me dit ça, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir en détournant le regard. Je ne suis pas habitué à tant de gentillesse de la part du mafieux. Tout doucement, je passe ses bras autour de sa nuque et serra mon « père »._

-Allez viens, il faut sortir de l'eau avant d'attraper mal.

-Hum.

Portant Alois, Claude glissa une serviette autour de sa propre taille avant de couvrir habillement celle du petit blond qui s'endormait sur son épaule.

-Besoin d'aide?

Pas besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître Sebastian. Sa voix est bien trop unique.

-C'est bon, je sais encore m'occuper de lui.

-Encore une de ses crises?

-Pour changer.

Sebastian esquissa un sourire en coin avant de repartir vers ses quartiers.

-Et bien, bonne nuit, je suppose que tu ne dors pas avec moi ce soir non plus.

-Navré, mais non, effectivement.

Claude savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il dorme avec Alois sous peine de réprimandes au réveil. Il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait une crise, ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement.

En un éclair, Sebastian se retrouva à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

-A demain alors, Gabriel.

Il captura ses lèvres en un simple baiser.

-A demain, Docteur.

Entrant dans les appartement du jeune homme, Claude prit grand soins de le coucher, se serrant contre lui peu après. Il prit quelques instants pour l'observer.

-Vraiment, ce garçon me tuera.

Mais qu'y pouvait-il? Il était son « fils » après tout.


	3. L'admiration n'est pas non plus un crime

**Cela fait bien trois ans que je travaille avec lui, et pas un jour ne passe sans que je me rende compte de la joie que cela me procure. Je ne laisserai personne me prendre cette précieuse place à ses côtés! Après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon Willy est aussi sexy!**

**Grell Sutcliff**

_Le Soleil perce à travers mes rideaux d'un magnifique rouge, caressant doucement mon visage de poupée pour me réveiller en dou..._

-GRELL SUTLCIFF!

… _ceur. Allons bon, qui est le malotru qui ose me secouer de la sorte... Oh mais c'est mon Willy! Viens me dire bonjour, grand fou!_

-Tu comptes te lever avant que la nuit ne tombe ou il faut que je te tire pas la peau du cou?  
-Je préfèrerai que tu me prennes par la peau du cu...  
-Ah non! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes blagues salaces! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas être en retard aujourd'hui! Tu es une vrai tête de mule quand tu t'y mets! Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

_Ah? Pas de retard permis aujourd'hui? Pour quelle raison déjà?_

-...la salle de tir...

_Mon tir est mortellement bon, donc c'est pas pour moi, ni pour lui, il est encore meilleur que moi..._

-...et ils nous attendent sûrement et par ta faute...

_Ils ? Qui c'est ça, ils ?_

-Tu sais à quel point le Boss prend en compte l'avis des nouvelles recrues!

_AAAAH!_

-AAAAH!  
-Ah tout de même! C'est bon c'est arrivé au cerveau ? Vraiment... Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, je pars devant.

_Pris de panique, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire bonjour à Will! Mais bon, si je veux avoir l'occasion de la faire plus tard, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me bouger!  
Alors que je passe en coup de vent sous la douche, une chose me passe en tête, me faisant frissonner._

-Fufufu... William T. Spears... tu es mortellement sexy quand tu te mets en colère!

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Grell resplendissant qui ouvre avec fracas la porte de la salle de tir. A l'intérieur, William, une arme à la main, demandait aux trois jeunes hommes devant lui s'ils avaient déjà tiré avant ou pas quand il fut énergiquement interrompu.

-Bien le bonjour à tous! Je me présente, Grell Sutcliff! Je m'excuse pour mon retard, mais voyez-vous, William m'a fait passé une nuit des plus mouvementée!

Les trois recrues passèrent de la silhouette en pleine pose théâtrale de Grell à la mine épuisée de William qui semblait se retenir de sauter à al gorge de son partenaire.

-Si tu avais fait respecter à ces types leur délais, on aurait pas eu à faire une descente.  
-Oh, ce genre de nuit là...

Les réactions face à cette réplique furent mitigées. Il y avait d'un côté ceux qui se demandais ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce gars, à savoir un certain Ronald Knox, et qui étaient affligés, c'est à dire William, et de l'autre côté, les autres qui semblaient dire « oui, nous aussi on pensait à autre chose », les autres étant Eric Slingby et l'autre nouveau, un certain Allan Humphries.  
Inutile de dire que William se demandait bien où il était tombé et que l'issu de cette journée l'effrayait un peu.  
Ravie de cette réponse, Grell se tortilla jusqu'à Ronald et exprima son affection soudaine pour lui.

-Moi aussi j'aurais préféré avoir passé une nuit torride dans les bras de mon Willy! Mais non...  
-Ne perdez pas espoir, monsieur!  
-Oh allons, appelle-moi Grell! Et sache que je suis une femme!  
-Mais oui Grell, tu es une fille, bien continuons.

Attrapant Grell par le col, William le ramena à ses côtés.

-Bien. Donc comme je vous le demandait précédemment avant que nous soyons importunés...

Il lança un regard de biais à Grell qui examinait ses longues mèches rouges en chantonnant.

-Avez-vous déjà pratiqué le tir?

Les trois têtes approuvèrent.

-Bien, ça fait ça en moins. Nous allons maintenant voir comment vous vous en sortez.

Il montra la table où trônaient trois revolvers dont ils se saisirent.

-Je veux juste vérifier votre maîtrise du tir. Si jamais on se retrouve dans une embuscade, je veux pouvoir compter sur vous.  
-Oh mais Willy! Tu m'as déjà moi!

William remonta ses lunettes en soupirant un « Grell » las.

-Veux-tu bien te tenir tranquille un instant? Laissons-les se concentrer.

Il attrapa son partenaire par le bras et le conduisit de l'autre côté de la pièce alors que les cibles commençaient à avancer après qu'il ait pressé le bouton.  
Déjà épuisé par tout ce remue-ménage, William s'assit sur une chaise, remontant encore ses lunettes.

-Alors! Tu en penses quoi des nouveaux?

Disant cela, Grell s'assit sur les genoux de son partenaire qui ne broncha même pas. La force de l'habitude sûrement.

-Ils viennent d'arriver Grell, je n'en sais rien. Et à cause de ton retard, je n'ai pas pu leur poser trop de questions.  
-Je suis vraaaaiment désolé pour ce matin! Tu m'en veux beaucoup?

Will lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « tu mens vraiment trop mal ».

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Fais juste attention la prochaine fois, c'est tout.  
-Oh mon Willy! Tu es si magnanime aujourd'hui! Et cet air fatigué te va à ravir!  
-Bien sûr, j'en doute pas... il faudra que tu me dises ce qui te permet d'être toujours aussi frais le matin, même après une nuit aussi courte.  
-Oh mais c'est simple! C'est tout bonnement le fait de me dire que je vais passer la journée avec toi, Willy!

Disant cela, le roux enserra la taille de son collègue avec force tout en frottant sa joue contre sa tempe.

-C'est un vrai bonheur de passer mes journées avec toi tu sais.  
-Tant que ça?  
-Oh bien plus que tu ne peux le penser!

A ce moment, les tirs cessèrent et Grell se leva, se faisant dépasser par Will qui retournait auprès des nouveaux pour inspecter le travail.  
Grell ne se gêna pas pour observer à loisir le dos si attirant de Will. Son dos, et puis ses fesses aussi.

_Oh mon Willy! Ton petit derch est à croquer! Une chance pour toi que je sois timide quand même, si nous avions été seuls je t'aurai sauté dessus, libérant le pur sang arabe qui est en moi! Heu je veux dire, libérant la frêle colombe qui est en moi..._

Heureusement pour lui, ni William ni les autres n'avaient entendu son petit monologue interne.  
Il s'approcha du petit groupe en sautillant.

-Et bien...  
-Pas mal hein! Commença Ronald Knox. On s'était vachement entraînés avant de venir ici! Eric était même dans un autre gang qui a été dissolu avant!

Observant les cibles par dessus l'épaule de son camarade, Grell ricana.

-Pourquoi riez-vous?

Allan semblait inquiet du résultat. Et il y avait de quoi.

-Parce que c'est mauvais. Pas vrai Willy?  
-Oui... pas bon du tout même.

Les trois ne dirent rien sous le choc. Remarquant l'incompréhension dans leurs yeux, William daigna s'expliquer.

Vous aviez chacun un chargeur de 12. Je vois 11 impacts sur la cible d'Allan, 10 sur la votre Eric et 9 enfin sur la cible de Ronald.

-Et bien quoi? S'enquit Eric. C'est bien non! En plus elles sont pas trop mal placées!  
-Sachez simplement que vous n'assurerait ni protection ni descente jusqu'à ce que les douze balles perforent une même cible. De plus, vous visez à côtés des points importants, soyez plus précis, juste de quelques millimètres, mais c'est ça qui fait la différence.

Ils étaient tous les trois entre la déception et la colère.

-Bref, ma conclusion : vous n'êtes qu'une bande de femmelettes, mais envers et contre tout, je saurai faire de vrais hommes de vous. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à arriver dans ces conditions. Et sachez que personne placé sous ma tutelle n'a eu à repartir d'ici... Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?  
-Oui chef!  
-Bien.

Il remonta ses lunettes puis leur offrit une chose rare: un beau sourire honnête.

-Vous ferez de très bon éléments, allez donc vous relaxer en ville, nous commencerons l'entraînement physique ce soir. Soyez là à 18h au dojo.

Ils saluèrent William et Grell puis sortirent, le coeur un peu plus léger. Ils avaient eut vraiment peur sur le coup.  
Aussitôt furent-ils sortis que Grell entourait le cou de Will de ses bras.

-Ils ne sont pas trop mal!  
-Hum.

Le roux ricana et s'approcha doucement des lèvres de son ami.

-Tu sais que t'es mortellement sex' quand tu fais la leçon aux p'tits nouveaux? Ça me rend toute chose.  
-Ah Grell, vraiment...  
-Oui je sais, je suis un irrécupérable pervers. Mais que veux tu...

Leurs lèvres se collèrent doucement.

-Je suis accroc a toi to the death!


End file.
